


The Morning After the Night Before

by Bremol



Series: The Victor and Mary Chronicles [2]
Category: Port Charles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: Mary has a candid talk with a friend the morning after her night spent with Victor.





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> It bugged me that we didn't see Mary the morning after she'd invited Victor to spend the night with her. Victor was shown singing and happy as he came home to the Light House and even had a bit of a discussion with Kevin confronting him about not coming home the night before and asking if he'd stayed with Mary, to which Victor replied in French, "A gentleman never tells." This is what I think might have happened for Mary the morning after.

 

 

 

As she sat staring down into her coffee cup, Mary was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Gail come up to her table and started when the woman said her name.  “Oh!  Gail.”

“I’m sorry, Mary.  I didn’t mean to startle you.”  Looking closer, Gail raised an eyebrow.  “What is it?  What’s happened?”

“Why do you ask if something’s happened?”  Mary asked.

Sitting down in the chair next to Mary’s, Gail laid a hand on her arm.  “Something’s different about you.”

Mary felt the blush heating her face as she looked back down into her coffee.  “That noticeable, huh?”

“Well, probably not to someone who doesn’t know you like I do.  Though, you still haven’t told me what has happened.”  Lowering her voice, Gail leaned a bit closer.  “Is it something to do with a man?  Haven’t you been casually seeing Victor Collins?”

“Oh god…” Mary groaned then looked up at her friend.  “It isn’t so casual anymore,” she whispered.

“Oh.”  Gail murmured in surprise.  “Would you like to go to my office so we can talk?”

Mary sighed and pushed her untouched coffee away.  “I didn’t know, Gail.  I never…” her voice shook and she felt tears threaten.

Squeezing Mary’s arm, Gail smiled at her.  “Come on.  I have coffee in my office that’s better than that,” she lowered her voice and wrinkled her nose as she pointed at Mary’s cup.  “We’ll have more privacy in my office as well.  I think you need a friend right now and I hope you know I’m always that and not just a psychiatrist.”

Mary nodded.  “Thank you.”  Standing up, she picked up the coffee cup to toss it in the trash as she followed Gail out of the cafeteria.

 

~*~

 

Gail poured two cups of coffee then turned and walked to the sofa where Mary sat staring down at her hands.  “Here,” she whispered as she handed a cup to Mary then sat down beside her.  “Now, why don’t you finish what you were saying.  What didn’t you know?”

Taking a sip of the steaming liquid, Mary let the heat of it flow down her throat before taking a deep breath and looking up at her friend.  “Until last night, I’d only been with two men…my husband and a man I had a very brief affair with.  While the man I had the affair with had been gentle, it only happened once so I never knew if he would have,” she paused and bit her lip.

“Mary, are you trying to tell me that you’ve never known what true pleasure comes from making love?  That you’ve never had an orgasm?”  Gail asked gently, careful to keep her shock from showing.  At her friend’s nod, she felt anger and sadness warring inside her.  “Oh Mary.  I’m so very sorry, but…it wasn’t that way with Victor, was it?”

Mary shook her head.  “No.  I was shocked with my reactions to him, the way he was touching me, the way he made love to me.  I asked him to stay because I wanted his company, but I never expected anything more than what I’d experienced before.”  The tears that had threatened earlier finally overflowed and rolled down her cheeks.

Gail handed Mary a tissue.  “Here.”

“Thank you.”

“Well at least now I know why you’ve never been interested in doing more than going out on a date or two without getting serious.”  Taking a sip of her own coffee, Gail finally turned back to her friend and smiled.  “You’re in love with Victor, aren’t you?  You’re not the type of woman who sleeps around, and not just because of your lousy experiences with love making in the past, it’s who you are.  So I can only think that you love him.”

Mary wiped at her eyes then nose before nodding.  “I do, though I haven’t said as much to anyone before.”

“Did you tell Victor of your past?”

“I did.  He was confused by my reaction to how I’d responded to him because I’d been married so I explained that my husband had never…” she frowned and blushed again.  “This is embarrassing.” 

“Mary, I’m your friend.  I’m also a woman and a doctor.  Never feel embarrassed talking to me about anything.  I’m not going to judge you.  Honestly, I’m judging Frank Sr. and the lover you had, but never you.”  Smiling, she reached out and squeezed Mary’s hand.  “Being made love to by someone who takes the time to pleasure you is wonderful, isn’t it?”

Feeling her face heat, Mary nodded as she smiled shyly.  “I still feel a thrill when I think of it.  As a matter of fact, I’ve been very distracted today for thinking of nothing else but last night.  He was so very tender, Gail.  I’ve never felt so at ease with a man in my life.  He never made me feel as if I wasn’t enough and even told me that he would have been perfectly happy to have just simply held me as we slept if I’d changed my mind.”

“I don’t know Victor well, but it sounds like he’s a wonderful man.”

“He is, but Gail…how can he possibly want me?  I’m just a widow with two sons who has lived and worked in Port Charles all my life.”

“Mary, you sell yourself short.  You’re a beautiful and very desirable woman.  I’ve seen the way men look at you.”  Gail laughed at the face Mary made.  “It’s the truth.  There are a few eligible doctors I know that would have asked you out by now if everyone around here didn’t know you won’t date doctors.”

“Oh dear.”  Mary breathed then took a sip of her coffee.  “Well, for now…I’m taken.”

“I don’t see that changing any time soon, if at all, Mary.  I’ve seen the way Victor looks at you.  The man has been smitten for a long time.  I would guess since that first date to the Nurse’s Ball.”

Mary bit her lip and stared down into the dark liquid in her cup.  “I can’t believe how much I want to be with Victor again.  He made love to me this morning before he left to go home and I didn’t want to let him go.  I probably wouldn’t have if I hadn’t been scheduled to work.”  She blushed at her admission.

Gail chuckled and patted Mary’s hand.  “Since you’re being so open and honest with me, I’ll tell you a little secret.  Lee and I have done that very thing before.  I had appointments, but he’d made love to me so wonderfully the night before that I didn’t want to let him go, so I called and pushed my appointments back to the afternoon.”

“Even after twenty years?”  Mary asked, her face showing her surprise.

Gail grinned, leaned closer and whispered, “Just yesterday.”

Mary’s eyes widened in shock then she laughed and reached out to clasp her friend’s hand.  “Oh, Gail, thank you.  I don’t think I’ve ever had this type of conversation with a friend before.  I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend close enough to even consider it.”

“Well, now you know you have a friend that you can talk to candidly about anything.”  Gail frowned when her pager went off.  “Reality,” she grumbled.

Mary laughed and drank the last of her coffee.  “Thank you again for letting me talk to you.  Would you and Lee be available to come over for dinner on Friday?  Victor needs more friends and he’s an excellent chef.”

“I don’t believe we have anything set for Friday evening, but let me check with Lee and I’ll get back with you.  I’ll try to let you know before you leave today, but if I don’t manage it, I’ll call you at home.”

Mary nodded as she stood and moved over to put her cup down.  “Thank you again.”

“You’re very welcome.”  Gail said as she picked up her phone.  “Oh, and Mary,” she said just before Mary opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Make the time to spend the morning in bed with Victor.”  Gail winked at her friend laughing when Mary blushed.

“Gail!” she said, her voice a high pitched squeak.  Shaking her head, she left Gail’s office, a smile on her face as she made her way back to the nurse’s station to finish her shift, all the while hoping Victor would call to ask if he could see her again this evening.


End file.
